woulf8s_fan_ficsfandomcom-20200213-history
Mystic Academy
"Ooft!" Yuko yelled as he tripped. "Gotcha." Kailyn said as she scooped up Yuko with her wings."T-Thanks..." Yuko stuttered as he got back on his feet. His cream colored cat tail swayed with graititude. Yuko's cat-like ears perked. "Carsen...." He murmed to himself quietly. Carsen swooped into the hallway. "Hey Kailyn, you helpin cat nerd?" Carsen said in an intimmidating way. Kailyn sighed and rolled her eyes with her arms folded. "Don't call him that." Kailyn said as a warning for Carsen. "Make me." Carsen said. Kailyn hissed and slashed her scorpion tail across Carsen's cheek and blood came out slowly. "You little rascal." Carsen said at he unsheathed his claws and clawed Yuko across the right side of his face. "Yuko!" Kailyn yelled in worry. "This is not over yet." Kailyn said with fury. Kailyn karate kicked Carsen in the leg. The school bell then rang for the second time. "Heh." Carsen chuckled quietly. "This fight will continue later." Carsen said as he limped off. Yuko lay in the corner of the hall with scratched on him."Yuko! Yuko are you alright!?" Kailyn picked him up with her wings and carried him to the school nurse office. She pushed open the door quickly and the nurse saw Yuko in her wings. "Oh my goodness. What happened?" The nurse asked rushing over to Yuko and Kailyn. "It's Yuko. Carsen scratched him on his cheek with his venom claws." Kailyn said with worry in her voice. "Oh. That is not good. Please put him on this medical bed." The nurse said, clearly worried as-well. Kailyn lowered her wings and placed Yuko on the soft medical bed. The nurse felt Yuko's forehead. "He has a fever from the venom. It will wear off soon but I will give him some medicine so that we can speed up the process." The nurse said, walking over to a shelf. She got a small jar with two or three green leaves in it from the shelf. She then put a bowl with a stick in it on the table. She grinded the leaves, creating a green liquid. She poured it into a cup and gave the cup to Kailyn. "Here, make him drink this, it will speed up the process of the venom wearing off." She said. Kailyn obeyed and poured the liquid into Yuko's mouth. The nurse then opened a drawer and got a soft piece of cloth and a small bottle with clear liquid in it. She dampened the cloth with the clear liquid. It smelled bad, like disinfecting liquid. She placed it on Yuko's cheek scratch and got a large bandage and placed it on the cloth and on his skin to hold the cloth on. Yuko flinched and slowly opened his eyes. "W...What happened? W.. why am I in the nurse's o... office..." Yuko mumbled. He then got off the bed, staggered, and then sat back down. He then held his cheek in pain. "Yuko, take it easy for a while. You still have a little venom in your system." Said the nurse. Yuko rested a bit then the nurse said he was fine to go. Carsen had to go to detention. In Yuko's class they were learning about algebra.